A holding device comprises a Rogowski coil which has a conducting portion wound into a coil and which is connected to a housing part of the holding device.
A Rogowski coil is understood to be a toroidal coil which (generally) does not comprise a ferromagnetic core. A Rogowski coil comprises a conductor wire which is wound around a body (of a non-ferromagnetic material), both terminals of the coil being arranged at an end of the body and one terminal being fed back to the other terminal along the body in a magnetically neutral manner for this purpose. A Rogowski coil is used for measuring alternating current and for this purpose is laid around a current-carrying current-conducting means, for example a cable core or a busbar, for example in a switch cabinet.
Rogowski coils of this type are also used for example on busbars which carry large currents during operation and can heat to comparatively high temperatures, for example over 100° C. If a Rogowski coil touches the busbar, the hot temperatures in the busbar can potentially lead to damage to the Rogowski coil, in particular to a plastics material casing of the Rogowski coil, if it is not designed for such hot temperatures.
In addition, if a Rogowski coil is laid around a busbar this can potentially lead to the Rogowski coil slipping or otherwise changing position relative to the busbar, and this can affect measurement results obtained using the Rogowski coil.
DE 198 11 366 A1 describes a current sensor which comprises a Rogowski coil which can be laid around a conductor. The current sensor can be arranged with a sensor housing on a plurality of conductors.
DE 10 2010 012 834 A1 describes a Rogowski coil which is to be laid around a conductor. The Rogowski coil is part of a measurement arrangement and is connected to an integrator circuit for generating a voltage signal proportional to the alternating current detected using the Rogowski coil.